


All You Can Ever Learn Is What You Already Know

by Lady_Ifrit



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ifrit/pseuds/Lady_Ifrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto gets scared and hides behind Kisumi at a Halloween party, Haru feels his place as Makoto's protector is threatened. But, in the usual way, that's not really the issue at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Can Ever Learn Is What You Already Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



Objectively, he knows that Makoto can't help it. He startles and scares easily and there has been a group of people running around all day, pulling pranks and just plain jumping out to scare people. And, of course, since he'd been getting them both drinks, he had been too far away and Makoto couldn't hide behind him. So he'd hidden behind the closest person there instead. 

Possibly the most galling thing was the fact that that person had been Kisumi, of all people. The sight of him alone is enough to put him on edge on a normal day, because Kisumi has this way of invading his personal space, and the sight of him hanging around Makoto tends to send him straight into a bad mood. Of all the universities he could have gone to and of all the subjects he could have chosen to study, why did any of it have to be the same as Makoto?

And now Makoto is hiding behind him. Which means he sees him as someone capable of protecting him and trusts him to do so. 

And that was Haru's job. Had been since they were children. And now it looked like he was being replaced. Makoto's eyes hadn't even flickered around the room in search of Haru before he'd jumped behind Kisumi.

Objectively, he knows that Makoto wasn't thinking along any of those lines. He was just scared. But it felt like, in Haru's absence, he had found someone else to protect him. He felt replaced.

They hadn't been around each other as much lately, since they'd moved to Tokyo. They both had full schedules that kept them tired, busy and away from each other. They no longer lived just next door - their apartments were at least a twenty minute ride away from each other and, while Makoto had got up early in the beginning and tried to continue their usual routine of getting Haru out of the bath and having breakfast together, he'd quickly gotten too busy to do that. And Haru's competitions keep him travelling all around the world.

And Makoto - easy-going, kind Makoto - had made other friends. Friends who are just as sociable as him. 

And one of those friends happen to be Kisumi. Who Makoto is hiding behind. Kisumi, who is dressed in a _Prince_ costume, of all things, as if to rub the scene into Haru's face even more. The irony is not lost on him. Haru has always been Makoto's knight in shining armour and now he is being upstaged. But he knows exactly how to shut that down.

As he reaches the table, the scarer has unmasked and is laughing at Makoto. "Haha, Tachibana, you should have seen your face! I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat!"

He weaves between them and sets the drinks he has fetched down and grabs his coat from where it has been thrown carelessly over a chair. He doesn't want to be here anymore. And he doesn't particularly want Makoto to be there anymore either. He knows how to make that happen too. It's petty and he knows it, but he doesn't care. 

"Makoto, I'm leaving."

"Huh? W-wait!"

He knows Makoto scrambles to follow him, making quick apologies and excuses to the others, but he doesn't wait, making his way down the street to the subway station. There is a part of him that relishes how quick Makoto is to follow him, to leave Kisumi.

"Haru!"

He takes the stairs at pace, swiping his pass through the ticket barriers and ignoring Makoto's clumsy clattering behind him. 

"Haru! Wait up! Please!"

The platform is filled with the usual crowding and knowing the train will be there in moments, he stands near the edge where he guesses the doors will open.

 _Who the hell dresses up as a Prince for Halloween anyway?_ he thinks peevishly as he waits. Everyone knew you were supposed to be something _scary_ , not _shiny_. That's why he was dressed as an evil kappa and Makoto, who manages to catch up with him on the platform, bent and regaining his breath, is dressed as a mummy. 

"Haaah, Haru, you were walking too fast. This costume is hard to move in - all the bandages keep coming loose. What's got into you? Why did you leave like that? We were having fun, weren't we?"

What a stupid question to ask. If he'd liked it, he would have stayed. And, well, he _had_ liked it, right up until _that_ moment and Makoto didn't seem aware of what he'd done.

"Yeah, well, I got bored, so I'm going home. You didn't have to follow me. You could have stayed with _Kisumi_ if you wanted." Haru says his name like an insult.

"Huh? Why would I stay if you left?"

The words make him feel inordinately pleased, but a part of it is a petty and selfish kind of pleasure - he still has a hold on Makoto. But it isn't like he doesn't already know that - after all, he'd known that Makoto would follow him out of that lively party.

"I don't know. Maybe you want to hang out with _Kisumi_ some more."

"Huh? What -?"

The train squeals to a stop in front of them and it seems Haru has guessed right, because the doors open just to the right of him and it is easy to slip past those who are leaving and into the carriage. He shoves himself into a corner by the door on the far end, which he knows will open at their station. Makoto, hindered by his politeness and his constricting costume, is slower to get on and it means he cannot stand beside Haru, who already has a barrier of people around him.

Makoto tries to catch his eye over the tops of people's heads, sending him questioning glances, but Haru stares resolutely the other way. When the door opens, he is the first one out, while Makoto is once again delayed. And once again, Haru doesn't wait - he knows the way, so what's the point? It's not like Makoto needs him to be there to guide him. His apartment is barely a five minute walk from the station. Whatever.

Makoto catches up to him near the stairs of his apartment block, huffing and puffing and carrying the loose ends of his unravelling costume draped over his arm and clutched in his hand.

"Haru, I don't understand. I thought Kisumi was your friend. Don't you like him?"

He looks pointedly away as they climb the stairs together, Makoto pausing twice to avoid tripping from the awkward way the bandages are wound around his legs. This time, Haru waits when he unlocks the door.

"...He's irritating."

Makoto tilts his head in puzzlement at his assessment. It seemed he genuinely thought Haru liked Kisumi.

He starts changing out of his costume and Makoto follows suit, unwinding the lengths of bandages wrapped around him and shimmying out of the clothes he is wearing underneath.

"And troublesome." he adds spitefully, as an afterthought as he wipes paint off his face. Then, "I don't like you hanging around him."

It is more than he would usually say. And he can tell by the look on Makoto's face, even if the way that he has only managed to wipe off half of his face paint makes him look somewhat comical, that it has surprised him too.

"Haru.... I don't understand. You used to get along fine before. And in middle school -"

The memory of Kisumi walking away with his arm around Makoto and sticking his tongue out tauntingly at Haru, as if he knew exactly what he was stealing, flickers through Haru's head. If he'd had time to cool down on the train, he is riled right back up again now at the recollection. He scowls.

"- Well, I don't like him. You shouldn't spend too much time with him, Makoto."

Makoto is still looking surprised and confused. He has no idea where this animosity is coming from. And he has no idea that he is part of the reason that animosity is there.

"Haru, I can't just stop hanging out with him - he's my friend too. Did you have a fight or something?"

"No. I just think he's annoying. And he wastes your time." The glower on his face absolutely does _not_ lean towards a pout.

Makoto looks up from the sink with a wet face, now completely free of grey face paint. There is a look of understanding that is dawning on him and he smiles at Haru, in that infuriatingly knowing way of his, in reassurance. Haru glares harder in response.

"We've been busy lately, ne? I wish we could spent more time together too."

"I didn't say anything like that."

He turns away and grits his teeth when Makoto laughs. A moment later, he feels Makoto's face next to his as he props his chin on his shoulder. There is a sly smile in Makoto's voice when he says,

"You miss me."

Annoying. Just to annoy him back, Haru steps away allowing Makoto to stumble and walks into the bedroom, climbing into the slightly too-small-for-two sized bed. He sits against the headboard and crosses his arms irritably.

"Hmph. Well...we don't exactly get a lot of time together anymore. Or do any of things we used to. You're always hanging out with Kisumi and your new friends."

Makoto climbs in the other side, but sinks down under the covers and curls toward him, clutching his pillow with one arm under it.

"Well, that's because we're doing separate things and we're both working hard. I'm sure you've made new friends too Haru. You're seeing all sorts of new sights and meeting new people."

There's something wistful in his voice when he says that and it makes him wonder. But Haru has never been particularly fond of change and he wants to find a routine that will allow things to remain the same, even in a new setting.

"You could too, if you came with me."

Makoto shakes his head and smiles, reaching forward to rest his hand on Haru's thigh, tracing the patterns on the fabric of his pyjamas lightly. "I'm seeing new sights and meeting new people here too. I know it's not as amazing or as exciting or cool as the things you do, Haru, travelling around the world and winning medals, but it's something that I chose. I can't only pull you out of the pool for the rest of my life."

"That's not what I want!" Haru startles at that, appalled at the thought. He feels both scandalised that Makoto would think that and somewhat guilty because his visions of the future had always kept Makoto right by his side and hadn't gone much further than that. Though, he hadn't bothered to envision much of a future for himself before either, so....

He shifts to lie down, turning his body towards Makoto and mirroring his position. "I think what you're doing is pretty amazing too. You put a lot of thought into what you wanted and decided all by yourself. And, I know I didn't say it at the time, but I think it was pretty brave."

He looks down at the space between them as he says it, feeling embarrassed and self-conscious at saying something so sincere without any pretence, and then looks up because these words always make Makoto so happy. He remembers two years ago, when he hadn't been able to even look Makoto in the face to tell him he appreciated him and had run away straight afterwards, how it had taken him seventeen years to say those words to him - he had been so childish and cowardly. He remembers last year, when Makoto had forgiven him without a word after their first fight, without needing any word of apology from Haru. Because, really, what vulnerability was there in being sincere to a person who had been by his side his entire life, who had never wanted anything for him but his happiness and who told him every day with his words and his actions how amazing he thought Haru was and how much he loved him? None. There was no vulnerability, no exposure in opening himself and being earnest to someone who already saw and accepted all of him.

Just as he knew he would, Makoto lights up like the sun at his words, the way he does whenever Haru says anything to praise him. It is always so easy to make Makoto happy.

They haven't bothered putting the light in the room on and the only illumination they have is the light from a streetlight outside streaming in through the window. But Haru doesn't need the light to know that there is a blush on Makoto's cheeks and that his eyes have crinkled in happiness. Makoto raises a hand to scratch at his cheek, the way he does when he is feeling proud, because praise always makes him bashful. Nonetheless, his smile is pleased, his front teeth poking out over his bottom lip in the most adorable way.

"Ah, it wasn't that impressive, really. It's not like I went to another country all by myself or anything. I still have Haru-chan and I'm still getting spoiled, ne?"

Thinking about how he had just made Makoto leave a party he was enjoying because he was too jealous to let him hang out with Kisumi, Haru purses his lips and looks away, feeling somewhat ashamed. They had promised to be more open with each other after all.

"I'm hardly spoiling you. I'm sorry. I made you leave the party because I got jealous when you hid behind Kisumi."

A huff of amusement draws his eyes back to Makoto's silhouetted form. "I didn't know being my protector was that important to you, my knight in shining armour! Haru-chan is the best at chasing away the monsters!"

"...Shut up."

But it seems his embarrassment spurs Makoto on. "Remember when we were little, that time my dad put on an Oni mask and I started crying? And then you jumped in front of me and yelled at him to run away or he'd regret it. Haha! My mum still has that picture somewhere."

He does remember that picture. Both their parents still laugh about it to this day. In fact, he has never been allowed to forget. He finds it unbearably annoying that Makoto would remind him of it and glowers, pursing his lips.

There are a few ways to stop Makoto when he is being annoying and teasing him like this and Haru knows them all. It is just a matter of picking a method and he usually does it according to his mood. Right now, in addition to wanting Makoto to shut up about that time, he is feeling a little vindictive. So he reaches forward and pokes his friend in the ribs, where he knows Makoto is sensitive.

"...that your grandmother told you how to banish demons? But then you started saying stuff from Inuyasha! Haha - urk!" Makoto lets out a surprised yelp, cut off mid-sentence as he curls his body and bats Haru's hand away from a ticklish spot. That shut him up.

"You talk too much."

Now that Haru has the upper hand, however, he doesn't particularly want to let it go. And it has been a while since they have been silly together - he wants to indulge in his playful mood. So he raises himself onto his knees and goes for it, avoiding Makoto's flailing legs skilfully as he digs his fingers into his sides and neck, enjoying Makoto's shrieking laughter as they roll over the bed.

"Ahahaha, no Haruuuu, s-stop! Heehee!" Makoto tries to reach out to give as good as he gets, but he is uncoordinated and teary-eyed from laughter. Although a few lucky swipes have Haru laughing too. He gives quarter when he hears the hitch in Makoto's breath that signal oncoming hiccups and they stop, falling on top of each other, cheeks aching and exhausted from laughter.

Haru finds his top half is draped over Makoto, their faces close enough for their noses to press against each other. He can feel the huff of Makoto's breath on his lips as it evens out, his mirth fading into a soft, sincere smile. The harsh yellow light of the streetlamp makes Makoto's hair shine and reflects in the green of his eyes, making them look like half-hidden gemstones, emeralds veiled by his lashes. It is different from the way he looks during the day, when the golden light of the sun makes his hair glow like there is a halo around his head and his eyes are the soft green of moss under water.

But the smile is always the same. He reaches for Makoto's hands, curling his fingers around his wrists to drag them over his head and press them into the pillow there. He feels Makoto shiver beneath him as he shifts to fully press his weight down over him as their eyes meet and hold. But rather than keeping his hold on Makoto's wrists, he lets them go in order to twine their fingers together instead. He doesn't often take the time to just...look and contemplate all the beautiful little details that make up Makoto and hadn't particularly thought to before, because Makoto has always been such a constant in his life.

Now, when Haru looks, he thinks that whatever gods created Makoto, they must have made him to be as pleasant as they possibly could, in the purest sense of the word. Pleasing to the eyes and to all the senses. The way his face is wide-cheeked and open, with a mouth that tilts up at the corners and smiles easily - it is as if his kindness shines out of him. The way his eyes droop softly at the corners and his eyebrows slant upwards, so that every expression that crosses his face is softened and gentled. It is a face that very much reflects the person inside.

Makoto is looking up at him and his expression is one that Haru has seen often on his face when he looks at him. It is a mixture of immeasurable fondness and love, with a touch of awe and pride. It is a testament of how much faith he puts in Haru and how much belief he has in his abilities. He wants to always live up to the person Makoto sees.

He lowers his forehead to rest on Makoto's and breathes him in, eyes fluttering closed. As they exchange breaths, it is easy to fall into a natural rhythm with each other, having been in sync with each other their whole lives. It is soothing to trade air, breathing with each other in perfect harmony.

In....

Out....

He doesn't know how long they lie this way, but eventually Makoto lowers their entwined hands from where they rest over his head and they roll so they are on their sides facing each other, bodies mirroring the other's position. There is a small strip of space between them, in which their hands rest, that he knows will disappear as they fall asleep. When Makoto looks at him, Haru feels captured in his gaze, but he does not feel exposed. He is not the only one being looked at and seen through after all. Makoto's voice is softer than it usually is when he speaks.

"You're my best friend Haru, and you always will be. No matter how many people I meet, nothing will ever change that."

So embarrassing. Makoto is forever saying sappy things like this. But the words make his heart feel so light and he mutters through his blush.

"I know. Me too."

As they fall asleep in each other's arms, Haru knows that he is lucky that he has fallen in love with his best friend. In the morning he will wake to the press of Makoto's body curled into his side, their legs entwined. In the morning sunlight, Makoto's hair will shine golden, a halo-glow around his head. Haru will take a moment to look at the way his dark lashes look, resting over his cheeks, at the way his nose twitches in his sleep and the curve of his lips, slightly parted with the puff of his breaths. He might wake him with a kiss or he might leave him to sleep until the smell of breakfast rouses him from slumber.

They have no plans for tomorrow expect spending the day in each other's company, but that in itself is enough to make it special.

And the day will definitely _not_ feature Kisumi.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are very much appreciated


End file.
